Jango and Mark: a Star Wars prequel story
by ShimmerStar5
Summary: This is a following of "Jango's love" telling the history of Jango Fett and his so called "mysterious" partner,Mark. NOTE: Mark is a fake character I made up and the other characters that are not recognizable.


**Hey, do you guys remember "Jango's Love", well, I'm deciding to write a story more in depth of their relationship. This will not include Mark's death. Also I don't own any canon and non legend like canon Star Wars characters except my own. Thanks and I hope you like it**

 ** _Jango POV:_**

Wow! This guy, Mark Jackson, he is so cute. Mark is a known guy. He is in the marines and a successful businessman, he owns STARS corporations and my favorite store, BOuntyHUnt. Yes it's spelled like that.

Mark is really nice. He is the only guy that I trust. I wonder if he notices me? But who am I to win his affection?

I'm just a regular man, trained to be a bounty hunter. Mark walked up to me making my breath caught up in my throat. "Hey Jango how are you? You look nice today." He shook my hand and smiled that awesome smile.

"Oh..um.. I'm good and uh thanks for the compliment." Dang. Bad job Jango, that is not a way to win affection.

Anyway, Mark smiled at me. Then a woman came out of nowhere. She had very blond hair, icy blue eyes. Light pink strawberry lips and those beauty circle on the left corner of her bottom lip. I have to admit, she is really beautiful and seems rich too. But damn, this girl suddenly made me feel like fire inside. She was flirting with my Mark! I frowned and turned away to start walking. I can hear,"Wait! Jango, please wait up!" It was my beloved Mark. But I didn't listen, I just left.

 **Mark's POV:**

Jango just left me! Oh my $@!?%% goodness! This snobby woman made me missed talking and hanging out with Jango. But the thing with his face...it seems sad...I've never seen him like this before. It makes me sad to see Jango so distraught. But at that day, this woman refused to leave me alone. You would never knew that she would be a rival for my affection later on. I walked to my house and took off my black jacket inside. I been thinking about the look on Jango's face. My phone suddenly rings. "Hello, who is this?" I reply. "Yes, this is your sergeant, Barry Henson. I need you to come over to our station now by August 12, two days later, so that we can talk." I sighed and packed up my stuff.

 **Cathrine POV:**

This is insane! Jango is in love with my Mark! Oh yeah, I am Catherine Veronica Gucci the 2nd. The richest girl in this town. Me and Mark are so perfect together. I treated Mark really badly in our former relationship. I.. Uh.. cheated on him with a man and got a baby inside of me. She died before she was born. Jango will not get my Mark anytime soon.

 **Jango's POV:**

Mark informed me that he is leaving for war soon. I gave him my travel number and regular number, because, who won't? Anyway, me and him hanged out and he gave me the address to the war camp so that we can exchange letters. A day later he left. Oh yeah for earlier, this all happened in the past, I was in my mid teens to early twenties. At the time, I was already missing Mark. Weeks later, I got my first letter from my beloved. Don't worry, I'm still aggressive, just a little soft when it comes to Mark. Now here is the letter: _"Dear Jango, I really missed you this whole time. I just finished the battle of Mogul on my planet Earth. I'm on my break now and writing war reports of what's happening of where I am. Hope you're safe. Don't miss me too much. :) From, Mark."_ My heart felt really happy. I was happy that Mark was okay.

 **Catherine's POV:**

I found out that Mark is in war right now and I'm cheering him on. He is my prince and he will be mine again! Jango will not be in my way, but, I do want him to be happy.So It will be a challenge..but I'm sure that I'm gonna win. Anyway, I got a plan of what I'm gonna do when he comes back. I'm gonna give him roses with no thorns, a box of chocolates and a promise ring, so that I can ask him to forgive me and take me back. No kisses until he accepts me back.

 **Jango's POV:**

I was on a mission of killing this guy named Watto Fishner and taking his body to Jabba The Hutt. Apparently, Jabba hates Watto's guts ( **author: this Watto is not from episode 1 of Star Wars)** because Watto claims to be the riches guy in Kamanio. In which it's not true. The actual richest guy is Kirk Gracehood. In which I'm thinking of taking care of him later. But actually, maybe not, because he is Mark's best friend and if Mark found out its me who done the bad thing, he will never love me and will hate my guts. Remember that girl earlier who was bothering Mark? Well, I accidentally found out that she is his ex girlfriend. Who wants him back. Man, she is pretty and a girl. It will be really hard to win Mark's affection.

 **Mark's POV:**

Woo hoo! I have been in war for 2 whole months and I get to go home for a break! But before that, I must make an confession, I like Jango Fett. I knew that woman was my ex but I'm over that cheating $@#%*#. During our relationship she has been doing that and she treat me like a dog. Like a servant. When I found out that she cheated on me with my best friend Kirk, in which I forgiven him, I was heartbroken and decided to stand up for myself. So I cut off the relationship. Oh yeah, I got a letter from Jango recently before I was told that I have a break. It read: _"Dear Mark, I love all the letters we exchanged to each other. I love the adventures you get to go on and you defending your country. I hope you come back to my planet and we can hangout again. Also, um, I have a.. Actually I'm gonna come to earth to you. So don't move, only to the place of where I should meet you. Now, as I was saying, I have a confession, Mark Jackson, I love you. I've loved you ever since I met you all those years ago. I'm usually a tough cookie to get but I loosen my tough guy act for you and only you. I'm already on my ship to earth, hope to see you soon. Love, Jango Fett." I_ felt really happy. I ran to pack my things and got on the plane to San Francisco. Where we meet our friends, family and just loved ones. Before I got on the plane I send a letter just in time, it seems like, to Jango and telling him where to meet me.

 **Catherine's POV:**

OMG! I literally just found out that Jango is going to San Fransico to meet Mark! I got on my ship and followed Jango. Of course I brought my money with me. Anyway, I won't let Jango see Mark that easily. So what I did is I shot out lasers to his gas drive and damaged it Sucessfully. His plane crashed somewhere near New York I think but I landed near him secretly because I needed a break.

 **Jango's POV:**

This was bad. A ship damaged my gas tank for my ship. I crashed in this weird place people called New York. I got out of my ship and saw a huge gash in my gas tank. "Oh $@#, I will need a new gas tank. When I turned around, a woman stared at me for about a minute, then slapped me in my face and almost kick my (ahem) special parts. She was trying to beat me up. Random people tried to help me but I did my job. I swipe my leg and tripped her. She yelled and chased me saying," You are not gonna get to Mark you $@!?%#!!" I gasped, that is his ex girlfriend! And she wants him back. I got In a unused car and drove around the block I was in and made it to my ship. I got the car in my ship, since my ship is big, and brung the keys with me while I went inside the ship.

When I look through the windows, I see the crazy ex girlfriend being detained by people and law enforcement. I drove my plane for about 3 hrs, and I set it on auto mode, for the destination to San Fransico Millitary meeting airport for family and friends. Then I guess I slept through the ride.

 **Mark's POV:**

I was at the building. Jango was 6 hrs late and the building closes in 4hrs. Later, I saw a grayish plane and I knew it's the _slave I_ ship, that belongs to my dear Jango. I was right. Jango came out of the ship. He looked so handsome. His hair is neatly curly, he is wearing a white tank top shirt and leather jacket, he wears skinny black jeans and black shoes with diamonds, his black sunglasses was covering his honey brown eyes. He saw me and smiled. My breath hitched. Suddenly I felt arms wrapped around me and my beloved became sad and frowned. I turned my body and found Catherine smiling up at me." Catherine what are you doing?" I asked. Catherine said," oh my Mark. I'm so sorry that I was unfaithful to you but you cared about your family and business more than me. So I felt lonely and I changed myself and I want you back, here, I got you roses and chocolates." I smirked and I secretly signaled Jango to come closer. Jango hesitated but moved near me. I looked down grimly at Catherine." Hey, thanks for all of this but Cathy, I moved on," I noticed that Jango was crying and it made my heart break." Besides I already found my special someone." Catherine's face turned into shocked. I turned around looking sad because my beloved is sad, and I brnged him closer to me, in my arms. "Jango look at me," he does and tries to wipe away his tears, looking tough,but to no avail." Jango, I love you. I been loving you ever since I met you and that day when you gave me the best gift. Oh baby, your the sexiest guy I've met and I'm happy to be with you." Then I kissed him. Both of our tears streamed down our faces while we were kissing. Cathy almost hit my baby while we were kissing. I pulled away and caught her arm. She screamed," You disgusting little ?!@$!! I hate you! You took Mark away from me, I've loved him so much. Now he is gone in your filthy hands." Security took her away and I looked back at Jango. We rubbed our noses softly together and starting kissing again.

 **Jango's POV:**

Me and Mark have been dating for years. He proposed to me on Valentine's Day after our 5 year anniversary. Of course I said yes. A lot of people told me that fiancé and boyfriend are different. But I have to disagree. They are the same and one of the only difference is you made it official that you are gonna marry each other and hat your ready for the next stage in the relationship. Mark is my everything and I love him.

 **Story POV:**

Mark wrapped his arms around Jango, his fiancé. He kissed his neck all the way down to his chest and kissed Jango on the lips." I love you baby." Jango replied," I love you too."

 ** _The end._**

 **Thanks you guys for reading. This story is good after all in my opinion. Hope this story was good and remember I don't own any of the characters in stars was canon or non canon, only my own, like Mark and Catherine. You guys are the best!**


End file.
